


Roses are Falling

by ppolin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Knotting, Oral, PIV, i super dont know french, kind of sort of breeding, oh ew a marital bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppolin/pseuds/ppolin
Summary: It had been 5 weeks since Greyback attacked Bill and the young man's life no longer seemed so very bleak. The only real complication left was… anatomical.Or: Fleur hasn’t picked up on all aspects of Bill’s “condition” yet.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Roses are Falling

With his nose still buried in the soft blonde curls between his wife’s thighs Bill found himself inhaling deeply. Her colour was so light that he could see the shape of her through her hair as he pulled away with a string of saliva still connecting them. It was hard not to moan in frustration when he thought of how long it had been since he’d been able to be inside her, remembering the look of the freshly-fucked veela with her lips pink and parted around him. 

Bill had initially been upset to find that contraceptive charms weren’t an option due to Fleur’s veela blood, but as their wedding neared and they started to discuss the future they both found the idea of letting go of all that more exciting for it. He’d been looking forward to filling her properly. The fact that after all they’d been through he still felt limited in how he could express his love for Fleur was maddening, though he knew it was all his own apprehension. 

It had been 5 weeks since Greyback attacked Bill and the young man's life was, for a short time, seemingly ruined. He had fallen into an intense depression and couldn't feel sure of anything as the changes in him became apparent (it wasn’t simply a liking for rare steak as Remus had initially joked). His fiancées unwillingness to waver in her commitment to a mangled Bill had won over his family as well as reaffirmed their love for one another. The only real complication left was… anatomical. 

Fleur looked down at him between her legs and felt once again a swelling of affection at the sight of his face. His scars were still pink, but not so bright, and she was no longer afraid that she’d hurt him when she reached for his face and traced her wetness across his upper and then lower lip, finally dragging it across his cheek with her thumb. She wanted so badly to feel him moving inside of her but he’d been a little nervous since the attack and the stress of the wedding, and she was glad to enjoy him in any way. For now, she pushed his head down again. 

Bill lapped at her lips with the wide flat of his tongue, slowing as he dragged over her hood before grazing her clit with the tip. His measured and rhythmic pace always drove Fleur to the edge, but he had started to do this thing… His rough tongue sunk deep inside her and seemed to twist to one side. He pushed deeper each time and it made her ache to be fucked. 

_“Sainte!”_

Bill climbed over her body to kiss her. Fleur used to be terribly embarrassed when he first did this, but now she loved to taste herself on him and she moaned as Bill’s tongue moved between her lips. Suddenly she could feel him pressed against her inner thigh. Her hand moved to feel the outline of his cock through his pants. He grabbed her wrist as usual, but instead of pulling her hand upward and under his shirt he simply sank deeper into the kiss. The more she groped him, the more he lost control. He was moaning into her mouth, beginning to nip at her lower lip, and growing rapidly under her touch. There was a part of him that bulged strangely, and Fleur’s eyes fluttered open in realization. 

Remus had assured the couple that they would be able to be man and wife in all senses, but that things would likely be “different” - Fleur had known that of course. Bill had always been passionate, but now the man could be nearly feral when aroused. The werewolf refused to elaborate and simply cautioned patience. She understood now why he had been so reticent. 

After Greyback’s attack, Bill had always guided her hands elsewhere whenever she wanted to return his caresses and kisses. She knew that the scars were not limited to his face and at first relented easily for fear that he was still in physical pain. At this point, the progress in his more visible injuries dispelled that notion. But now, with him in her hand - _tellement stupide_ \- how had she not considered this? 

Not everyone was as shy as Remus. Tonks had gushed to her, not so very long ago, about a night that made Fleur’s face flush and had resulted in some odd dreams. She wondered now if Tonks’ gossip had been pointed and gone over her head or if the woman was simply oversharing. Now in her hand was something that she’d thought so very wild that she drove the idea from her head. It wasn’t so very big yet, she could likely wrap her thumb and forefinger around it if Bill would let her, but she wondered with a thrill if it would keep growing in her hand. 

Bill was bucking his hips against her and Fleur was nearly losing her grip on him. She desperately wanted to see, especially as he began to swell in her hand, but there was no way she could undress him when he was moving so frantically and keeping a hold on her wrist. Fleur wasn’t bringing her husband off with her hand so much as he was rutting against her. The idea of him fucking her with this kind of force made her shudder under him and break their kiss to whisper near his ear, _“J'ai raté ta bite.”_

Bill’s pants were soaked through. Releasing her hand and lunging down on the veela, he pushed his face into her neck and bit down. Fleur squirmed underneath him, struggling to unzip his pants and releasing more of his cum to pool on her stomach. He wasn’t making it easy to move with his cock sliding against her mound, soaked in his cum. Every time he thrust forward, his swelling knot bumped against her clit, and the tip of him pumped more cum onto her stomach. Fleur was desperate to feel him inside and managed to wiggle upward underneath him just enough… 

The second Bill felt himself lined up with Fleur’s cunt he thrust inside. He felt his knot straining against her lips and heard her gasp when he released her neck. He picked up his pace once more, apprehension gone, trying to work all of himself into his mate. She was hot and slick and twitched around him. His cock never stopped pumping out cum and it mixed with her wetness, eventually pushing out around his length and further soaking both of them where they were connected. The feeling frustrated Bill - he wanted to be locked inside her. 

The knot pushing at Fleur felt as if it would be impossible to take. How big could it possibly get? She hooked her hands behind her knees and angled her hips up, and incredibly, Bill’s next thrust buried his entire cock inside her. His knot was stretching her even as he continued to fuck in and out of her. Fleur was whimpering and wondering if she’d have to push him off of her, if he could even pull out at this point, when she realized he was still swelling. She locked her legs behind Bill’s hips in an attempt to limit his motion, but he was relentless. 

Fleur felt stretched and sore and uncomfortably full, with warmth and wetness spreading inside. Bill was still pumping into her, but with her legs locked around him his knot stayed inside and all he was managing was to aggressively grind his mound against hers - too far gone to realize what this was doing to her. The warmth from his cum kept spreading and she felt it under her belly button. Her toes scrunched against Bill’s back, her face and chest flushed, and she held her breath- 

Bill felt wet spasms around his cock and heard his mate crooning. He slowed and focused on the heat of her, eventually laying still on top of the veela and wondering when his cock would stop pumping cum. “Bloody hell, Fleur… are you alright?” 

“I’m perfect. Is this why you made me wait? You're ridiculous Bill, really!” Fleur clenched around Bill’s cock to tease him and was rewarded with a little shudder from him and a spark of pleasure. 

“I don’t know how to explain. I feel like a git now but I thought… I had no idea how you’d feel. I still have no idea how you fit me. Seems I underestimated you, love.” 

“Perhaps it’s a good thing we waited until after the wedding, considering how much you came. _Mon Dieu_. where do you keep it all?” 

Bill moaned and dropped his head to Fleur’s shoulder as she playfully tugged his balls away from his body. Almost as if in response to this his cock twitched, still cumming. She giggled and shifted, feeling a small cramp come on, and moved her hand to nudge Bill’s hip away from her only to realize they would likely be tied together for a while longer as the pressure from his knot hadn’t disappeared, but she’d simply adjusted to the feeling in the stillness. Tossing her head back against the pillow Fleur threatened that she would burst if they didn’t find a way to separate soon. “I feel so full!” 

Bill pulled his wife’s hand onto her swollen stomach, just below her navel, and pressed his palm over the back of her hand. “You know, I think I like you all rounded like this. D’you think it’ll take?” He nipped quickly at the bite mark on her neck. “Or do you need to be bred again?” 

_“Tête de noeud!”_

Bill chuckled and ducked his head as the pillow glanced off his shoulder at the same time as he felt his cock pulse and spill more cum inside his mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I fucked up in English, please tell me and I'll fix it! If I fucked up in French, that sounds about right. Apologies and all that. 
> 
> Gimme a single Kudo(s?) and I'll follow up with Remus in the butt, swear to god.


End file.
